steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:EpicToaster1/Steam Islands News Bulletin (2017, July 29th)
Hello everyone! EpicToaster1 ''/ Vodkaslavia'' here. Figured I should start putting in updates from time to time. 'What's this Wiki about?' The reason I made this was to remove the restricting nature of the NationStates FactBooks and Stats. There's a 40,000 Character Limit in their FactBooks, so you can't write a lot in terms of what your Nation is. I noticed this right off the bat when I was creating my overview. I had only finished about four sections when it alerted my I could do no more. I didn't want to move to the Forums, as that is even more restrictive in terms of formatting (and a 20,000 Character Limit per Post). So that's why I came to here. I was thinking I would move it to something like this sooner (NSWiki, NSIndex, or something that was meant for it). But instead, I picked Wikia. It seemed friendly, more user friendly (NSWiki required coding for writing an article, whereas this is like a basic text editor). And it felt more personalized. With NSWiki or NSIndex, your Nation is playing a role in NationStates, but you're not linked to your fellow Regionmates nor really allowed to do much besides create a page for your Nation and your Region. Here, we can put whatever information we want. (You could probably even include more explicit language, but I would first check their Terms and Conditions before you trust me on that.) Now that I covered the backstory, I can talk about what the goal is. The purpose for this is so you can put your Nations somewhere where you have full rights to them and don't need to log in every five Days. It allows you to be more versitile. Your Nation ceases to exist every 28 days of inactivity (60 if you activate Vacation Mode). But here, they'll last as long as this Wikia is here. Even if I can't contribute a lot as the time comes, I will make sure that this stays put. And thus, your Nation will still get to exist. But now, what about people that aren't part of our Region? Ones that used to be, but Ceased-To-Exist? Or people who even just stumbled across this while surfing the Interwebs? I honestly say, let them join. I'll figure out a way to get them involved and into the system like any other nation that I would know how. If someone wishes to join, they can go right ahead. I'm not stopping them. 'What's currently been added for Official?' At the moment, in terms of Official Documents, lots have been added but not all is complete. At some point I'll need to finish porting over the Regional Map, but for now that will stay on NationStates until I can figure out why it hates giving me a thumbnail on the Page. Our Terminology Page is coming along nicely. I need to add in the images for all the Non-Human races, but I'll get around to that eventually. As some are made up or others are variations from the original, I need to go about searching and/or drawing images for some species and races. NationTraits™ has officially finished it's Version 2.0 status. It's completely finished. I still have to finish the FAQ part, but that's not essential to the actual traits. National Statistics is going slowly. Very slowly. I learned I have to rework the map in order for some of the Systems to work. I have large people with tiny amounts of systems, and tiny people with huge amounts. So I need to fix that. Also, I have many Galaxies that are 1000x1000 Pixels, or pretty close to it, who either aren't entirely active, or taking up a lot of room they don't need. Our central galaxy (Steam Islands) is 2000x2000. Having eight 1000x1000 galaxies going around it may cause the 2000x2000 to change its course often. So I'll be reducing many of these down to anywhere between 300x300 to 600x600. 'How about Nations?' We've got a glorious few Nations up and running. The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia, run by yours truly, is almost done. I will be reworking my NationTraits™ from 1.0 to 2.0 either today or tomorrow. I also have started one of its many Programs, the Watchful Eyes Program, so that will get done eventually. I will also soon be working on my Leaders and my Government. Maybe eventually finish my States and Districts. The Empire of Olsteam and The Federal Republic of Steam Nation, also run by me, are there. Need to do a lot for them, but I'll get to it eventually. The Queendom of Benzinidti, run by PurpleRose111, has been added. She has lots to do still, just like my two above Nations. The Ori Empire, run by Ceteri, is currently in. I ported over his FactBook from NationStates, but not everything. Only the text. I haven't made much of an attempt to do the images. I'll leave it to him since he has them. The People's Republic of Potatoniztan, run by the namesake and also known as the Wastelands of Potatoniztan, ported over his FactBook, as well as his Non-Lethal Forces. The Republic-Federation of Iebar, run by IMakeMods, is there. It has just about as much work as the rest, but he makes mods, so he spends his time elsewhere. 'How about Space?' At the moment, we've only got on thing in terms of a planet, and that's Fal by Potatoniztan. We've got three Systems at the moment: Xytan System, by Potatoniztan. Vosha System and Ion A*, by me. And, we've only for one Galaxy, Ion Double-Ringed E0 Dwarf Galaxy, written by me. 'Who's not here?' On NationStates, we have 29 Nations. The list of not on here goes: The Grand Alliance, Tempra, Star Witch Cults, Kithium League, and Kronus* NorthwestAirlines ACMEtopia and Genuardiland Monterrey-Jack‡ Dolphins Lava* and Eggsville‡ Sataska* Cabababatharrrio* and Ferrum Sanguis* Someplace Land‡ Ehsreahl* Ravialis‡ Serbia Major and Serbia Minor Jebbbb‡ Magorran Atoll‡ Hummakula‡ Replicators Asurans Vabamaa* *Unsure if they'd be joining us here. ‡More than likely won't be joining us. 'Current List of Members as of July 29th, 2017' EpicToaster1 (Vodkaslavia) PurpleRose111 (Benzinidti) Ceteri (Ori and Goa'uld Empire) Potatoniztan (Potatoniztan) IMakeMods (Iebar) It's a small community, but I feel it's doing alright so far. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Official Category:Update